Un beso bajo la lluvia
by Love-Dreamer-HP
Summary: Rose era una pelirroja que amaba a su rubio amigo desde que eran niños y nunca se había atrevido a decir una palabra sobre ello. Pronto entenderá que un beso puede cambiar todo en un segundo. Un one shot que algunos pidieron después de leer "¿Por qué tú?". Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomé prestados. La historia es mía, recuerda el plagio es robo.


**_¡Hola!_**

**_Esta vez les dejo este capítulo el cual surgió de repente y dado que varias personas pedían una continuación de la historia de Rose y Scorpius al terminar de leer "¿Por qué tú?", he decidido cumplirles y traerles su petición._**

**_Espero que este one shot sea de su agrado._**

**_Sin más por el momento, disfruten de esta historia._**

**_Saludos, Love-Dreamer-HP_**

**Un beso y un te amo**

Su madre le había contado su historia apenas unos días atrás. Ella sentía que podría tener una esperanza después de eso. Quizá en un universo lejano y si su destino fuera ese, Scorpius se fijaría en ella. Pero el verlo con su querida novia cada día entre clases le hacía perder toda esperanza que se formaba cuando su amigo estaba a su lado.

Suspiró sonoramente cuando la clase terminó, Albus, su primo y mejor amigo, la miró con extrañeza.

—Rose, ¿estás bien? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

La pelirroja llevó su mirada a la verde de Albus y le sonrió.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien.

Albus sonrió de lado, asintió con la cabeza y salió del salón. Rose esperó hasta que el desapareciera del lugar y entonces arrancó una hoja de la libreta que tenía frente a ella, no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que le hacía hacer eso, pero necesitaba soltarlo. Escribió un par de palabras, dobló el papel y lo metió en la mochila frente a ella. De inmediato desalojó el lugar.

OoOoO

Estaba entre cuatro paredes, parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas por su habitación. No podía creer lo que había hecho, había sido una completa locura y no se permitiría salir de ese lugar por lo menos en los siguientes treinta años. No después de lo que hizo.

La puerta comenzó a sonar y la voz de su madre se oyó llamándola.

— ¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba Hermione detrás de la madera que impedía el paso a la habitación.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Sabes que no me gusta que le pongan el seguro.

Rose gruñó molesta echando los brazos para atrás. Quería estar sola, pero no podía desobedecer a su progenitora.

Se acercó a la puerta y giró del picaporte. Su madre la miró seria.

Rose le sonrió inocentemente y abrió la puerta por completo.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó la castaña mirando el rededor.

—Todo bien, ma.

Hermione la observó levantando una ceja y salió unos segundos después. —Eso espero. —le dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras.

—A mi me gustaría que sí —susurró la pelirroja acostándose en su cama.

Cerró los ojos y acarició sus labios con las yemas de los dedos. Una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de ella. Podría haber cometido la locura más grande del mundo, pero era la mejor locura que hubiera cometido en sus dieciséis años.

_Llegó a la vieja cafetería a la que solían ir desde que se les daba permiso de salir solos. Había pedido el capuchino con vainilla que pedía siempre y frente a ella estaba la humeante taza con el moka de su amigo que aún no llegaba. Sentía la necesidad de huir, pero al mismo tiempo no quería moverse de ahí. _

_Dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida caliente y sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con la sensación del calor entrando a su cuerpo. Ese calor se convirtió en frío cuando una voz a sus espaldas dijo su nombre. _

—_Hola, Rosie. —saludó._

_El joven de cabello tan rubio como el de su padre se sentó frente a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que en el estómago de la chica aparecieran cientos de mariposas. _

_Rose devolvió la sonrisa con una aún más grande al tiempo que su corazón latía desbocado._

—_Hola, Scorp. Pedí tu favorito —señaló acercando un poco la taza._

—_Muchas gracias. _

_Rose observó nuevamente a su amigo. Su cabello, su piel, su boca, sus ojos, sus manos. ¡Dios, él le gustaba tanto!_

—_Entonces… ¿de qué querías hablar? —preguntó momentos después. La pelirroja lo miró sin entender— La nota… decía que querías decirme algo importante. _

—_Ah, sí, sí… la nota —contestó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Bueno… en realidad… yo… —alargaba cada palabra sin saber exactamente cómo continuar—…Sólo tenía ganas de hablar contigo. Creo que desde que sales con Bridgit casi no hablamos._

_Scorpius la miró con atención, lo pensó un poco y después le dio la razón a su amiga. Decidió comenzar a hablar de cualquier cosa, justo como lo hacían antes. _

_Los amigos se sumergieron en una plática que no se vio interrumpida por nada, sólo eran ellos en su propio mundo, justo como era antes de que la novia de él apareciera en sus vidas. El tiempo corría, pero a ellos no les importaba. Solo hasta que la insistente llamada de la madre de Rose llegó, ellos decidieron comenzar su camino de vuelta a casa. _

_Debían tomar el bus, no había más que esperar a que llegara el correcto e ir a su hogar. El clima, sin embargo, estaba más loco de lo habitual y en esa nublada tarde la lluvia no se hizo esperar. Tanto rose como Scorpius tuvieron que correr con la mayor rapidez posible para poder refugiarse del agua que los empapaba a cada segundo. En un momento él tomó la mano de ella para hacerla correr más a prisa. Cuando llegaron a una zona que los cubría un poco, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas sin atreverse a soltar la mano del otro._

—_Mírate, estás todo mojado —dijo la pelirroja entre risas._

—_Tú no estás muy seca que digamos —observó él, tomando con la mano libre uno de los mechones de cabello rojo y pasando los rulos entre sus dedos._

_Las risas de ambos comenzaron a hacerse más profundas y el azul de los ojos de ella se mezclaba con el gris de la de él. Sus manos se aferraron aún más y la mano que jugueteaba con el cabello de la chica ahora se había acercado un poco más a la piel acariciando la blanca y pecosa mejilla._

_El corazón de Rose estaba alocado, su piel era igual a la de una gallina y la zona que tocaba él ardía de una manera que le daba una especial emoción. No pudo evitarlo, esos labios rosados por el frío de la lluvia y mojados por el agua sobre ellos gritaban ser besados, y ella, obediente a su petición, se acercó a ellos y los acarició lentamente con los suyos. Su mano se aferró a la nuca de él y lo atrajo para profundizar el beso. Él no opuso resistencia alguna y de inmediato entreabrió un poco su boca para dar paso a su fría lengua que rogaba saborear la de su amiga._

_No supieron más del mundo, si llovía o hacía sol, si era tarde o muy temprano, si estaban solos o tenían audiencia. Solo eran ellos dos, solos y disfrutando de ese beso._

_El bus llegó y el chofer hizo sonar el claxon. Sobresaltados, los chicos se separaron y se miraron ruborizados. Rose miró asustada al chico, corrió al bus que ya amenazaba con irse, subió y desapareció con rapidez. El rubio no pudo más que mirar cómo desaparecía su amiga. Y ella solo pudo pensar Al fin lo besé_

Ahora ahí estaba, mirando el techo con una boba sonrisa y un enorme arrepentimiento. Había repasado la escena por lo menos cien veces y, después de la número cincuenta, había llegado a la conclusión de que Scorpius Malfoy había correspondido a su arrebatado acto.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debía hablar con él, no sabía si debía fingir demencia, no sabía si tendría que evitar que su novia se enterara, no sabía nada.

La puerta volvió a abrirse con lentitud.

—Mamá ya te dije que estoy bien.

— ¿De verdad estás bien?

Rose se levantó de la cama en tiempo record. La persona en la puerta definitivamente no era su madre, era simplemente su mejor amigo, a quien por cierto había besado el día anterior.

—Scorpius —susurró.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza sentándose a la orilla de la cama e invitándolo a él a hacer lo mismo. Estaban uno al lado del otro pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, solo miraban el suelo como si algo muy interesante estuviera entreteniéndolos.

La ojiazul levantó la mirada con lentitud luego de sentir que él la estaba observando.

Sus miradas chocaron y volvieron a perderse en ellas. La distancia sobraba y ambos estaban totalmente conscientes de ello, por lo que terminaron con ella y volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso desesperado y que pedía mucho más que sólo un simple roce que terminara con la huída de uno de ellos. Se saboreaban y disfrutaban de sentir esa cercanía. Minutos más tarde se separaron un poco y se miraron de nuevo. Esta vez Scorpius tenía el rostro de ella entre sus manos y no la dejaría escapar.

—Scorp… —suspiró ella.

—Sólo contesta una cosa —interrumpió el rubio— ¿Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti?

La mirada de la pelirroja se iluminó al escuchar las últimas cuatro palabras de la oración de su amigo.

—Sí, Scorp, te amo.

Y él volvió a atraerla a sus labios.


End file.
